


Om i viljen eller ej

by gatesgates



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Season 1, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesgates/pseuds/gatesgates
Summary: The gods chose us.Your God and my gods - I'm sure they plotted together, to weave the threads of our destiny. They did it for fun, like gods usually tend to do. To see what will happen, what will we do, how will we handle the situation they put us in.But we're their children, their envoys. We have to handle our fate, whether we want it or not.





	Om i viljen eller ej

Going back home, to family, was always the most amazing experience for her - no matter how pleasing meeting and communing with the gods was. This time though, it was even more exciting, considering how long she’s been gone. She definitely lost time, how long could it be? A few weeks, months? It didn’t matter, it was a quality trip, filled with gods’ presence - she learned a lot, felt a lot. But it was gone, and what truly mattered now, was finally pressing Bjorn and Gyda’s small bodies against her chest, rubbing their messy, blond hair, kissing salty cheeks, that were all sweaty from running towards her.

She finally stood up from her knees, embracing kids shoulder’s once again, and starting to head to where the small hut was standing, and for a second she thought she felt tears, tingling in corners of her eyes - threatening to run down the cheeks and ruining a black paint they were smeared with.

Meeting the family again was definitely the best. No matter how splendidly the gods were treating her, during those trips.

What she didn’t expect, was to see a pale, slim man, appearing in the hut’s entrance instead of her lovely sister-in-law. He looked confused and scared, yet there was something protective in his bright eyes - which immediately infuriated her. She straightened up, pressing kids to her body a little harder, and stopped just a few steps from the said entrance. She eyed the man, he has short, dark hair, almost no beard, and weird clothes, something like a very loose dress. The woman shook her head, in order to get a few blonde locks from her cheeks, and spoke, harsh and loud.

“Who are you?” She asked. The man looked like he didn’t know how to answer, and stared at Bjorn’s face, clearly searching for some kind of help.

“It’s Athelstan. He’s taking care of us, aunt,” The boy by her side said, smiling devilishly. “But let’s get inside, we’ll tell you the whole story.”

That way, Ragnar Lothbrok and Rollo Sigurdsson’s only sister, Freja, priestess of the gods, learned ‘the whole story’. The day the brothers left for their first trip to western lands, to explore legendary islands, she heard Aesir calling her - calling their daughter and exponent in Midgard to speak to her, to reveal the near future and Kattegatt’s fate. So that, she set out on the road, happy to meet the gods. This time though, the usual one, or two weeks long trip, took her much longer then she expected - and oh, how much she missed during that time. It looked like Ragnar and Rollo came back safely, with treasures and wonders Northmen couldn’t even imagine. They took slaves, too, and Athelstan here, was one of them. He used to be a Christian priest, and a single thought about that made Freja shiver with anger.

Due to earl Haraldsson’s decision (who has mischievously taken all the treasures from the raid), Ragnar and his crew left to the west once again, this time taking Lagertha with them too. It looked like Freja’s sweet brother trusted the priest with his life, even though he was allegedly just their slave - he came to the conclusion he’ll leave his own blood with him, so that his wife could also raid west.

Freja took a sip of beer, eyeing Athelstan attentively. He was a Christian, and if it wasn’t enough, he was a Christian emissary, a priest, a monk - as he called himself. He was handsome, with his big, bright eyes and slim face, nonetheless his lack of beard and quite a weird coiffure (she, later on, noticed an almost bald space on his head - the man was young, and his hair was growing back, so he had to cut it himself) were making him look just funny, even grotesque. The woman shook her head and sighed.

“My brother is more stupid then I thought, then,” She said, reaching out for some more roasted chicken. Good thing the priest was at least a good cook. “I’ve also had a little better conviction about his wife. You’re not my children, Bjorn, Gyda, yet I think it’s very reckless to leave your offspring with a stranger - no matter if he’s a slave, Christian, or anything else.”

“I agree,” Athelstan answered, quietly, like he was afraid to use his voice in the - previously unknown to him - aunt’s presence. “I’m still very glad Ragnar trusted me enough to do this, though.”

“Of course, you are. He seems to treat you better than just a slave.” Freja winked to Bjorn, making him giggle childishly. “It’s his house, I have nothing else to do but accept that decision. Now, tell me, priest… About the infamous west.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO.   
> I want this fic to be very minimalistic - just a few chapters, short ones, containing single scenes, with just a touch of a plot, and a lot of emotions and character development.   
> The concept of this OC is very simple - she's Ragnar and Rollo's little sister, and she lives with them next to Kattegat in season 1. The character itself is much more complicated, she has her story (which I'm looking forward to reveal), she's at the same time very similar to her brothers, but completely different. She's a priestess of the gods too, so her emotional and spiritual life is very rich. I wouldn't call her a classical Mary Sue, but yeah, she is, kind of - but what OC isn't?   
> I just hope you'll like this kind of story <3


End file.
